


You Got That

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Rowaelin One Shots [4]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, dumb rowan says dumb things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Rowaelin One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	You Got That

“Rowan?”

He looked up from the meeting he was in and smiled at his wife, Aelin, standing by the glass door.

“Could I borrow you for just one moment? It won’t take long, I promise.” He could see that Aelin was nearly bouncing with anticipation and he restrained the full-blown grin that fought to appear on his face. He nodded and turned to the people sitting around the table.

“Gentlemen, Elide, I will be back shortly.” They nodded their assent as he stood and did his suit button up before walking to where Aelin was waiting for him. Elide winked at him and he shook his head at her, rolling his eyes slightly.

Aelin was humming as they made their way to his office and she shut the door before turning to where he had sat in his chair. She walked over to him and leaned against the desk between his legs. He grinned up at her, “What are you so excited about?”

“This,” she showed him a picture on her phone of a plastic stick with two pink lines on it. “I have the test at home, but I didn’t really feel like carrying a stick soaked in my own piss to your office so—”

“That’s yours?” His mind was racing, she couldn’t be pregnant, they weren’t ready, Hell, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted kids. “You’re, you’re really…” He couldn’t even voice it.

“Yeah, I’m, I’m pregnant,” she laughed, her nose scrunching up with her smile. “We’re going to have a baby, Ro. I have an appointment with Yrene tomorrow, to confirm, but I’m pretty sure—”

Rowan breathed out shakily and stood, moving around her to his door, “I need to get back to that meeting, it’s really important.”

“What?”

“Yeah, um, I-I’ll see you at home.”

Without another word, he couldn’t even look at her, he left.

++++++

“Hey, Ro, I’m headed out, you leaving soon?”

He looked up from where he had been staring, for the better part of the past six hours, at the only framed picture he had of him and Aelin. It was of them at Aelin’s cabin one week of the endless ones their group had spent there. Aelin was sitting, her back against his chest, and they were smiling widely up at the camera, both with freckled and sun-kissed cheeks, their hair crusted with salt from the warm ocean of Eyllwe.

Elide stood in front of his desk, one manicured brow arched up, “Hey, what’s wrong? You had that, like, one-minute talk with Ace and then were angst-y and pissy all day. What happened?”

“Ae’s, she’s pregnant, El.” His voice was hollow and defeated.

Elide smiled warmly, “Oh, she called me this morning to tell me, congrats! Aren’t you excited?”

“No. I don’t think I’m ready. I don’t even know if I want kids.”

She blinked, gaping at him, “So you guys fought or…”

“No, I told her I’d see her at home after work.”

“You what? You left your pregnant wife in your office and didn’t say anything else?” she yelled at him, reaching over the desk to slap the side of his head.

“Hey, ow!”

“Go home, Rowan. Go talk to your fucking wife. Say you’re sorry and tell her everything, she deserves to know what’s happening with you.” She left, flipping him off as she went, mouthing _Asshole_ through the glass walls of his office.

++++++

Their penthouse suite was cold, dark, and quiet when he stepped through the door.

Rowan saw her shoes and jacket thrown in a heap on the floor so he knew that Aelin was home. He put his stuff down and took out the little box he had gotten for her before walking to the second floor.

Quietly, so quietly, he opened their bedroom door and his eyes fell on his wife, sleeping curled on her side on his side of their bed, her arms wrapped around one of his pillows. Her back rose and fell slowly as he silently changed out of his work clothes and into a pair of sweats.

Rowan shook slightly as he approached her, the moonlight shining through their windows making the tear tracks over her cheeks shine silver. He dropped to his knees on the plush black carpet and gently tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead, feeling her stir awake and slowly sit up. “Rowan—”

“Ae, can I just tell you something? I need to talk, just for a minute, ok?”

Aelin tucked her legs beneath her and crossed her arms over her stomach, not looking at him as she nodded, “Ok.”

“I’m scared, really fucking scared. I don’t, I don’t know if I’m ready for kids. What if I mess them up, so badly they can’t ever be fixed? What if, what if I ruin them and they hate me?” He bowed his head and rested his forehead in her lap. Aelin cried and carded her fingers through his hair. “Aelin. I love you so gods-damned much and I don’t know if I’m strong enough to be the father our kids need and deserve.”

Aelin felt his tears on the soft skin of her inner thigh and leaned down to kiss his head. “You are the most loving, most selfless and caring, strongest person I know. And I love you, to whatever end.” Rowan rolled his head to the side and looked up at her. “It’s ok to be scared, Ro, I’m scared too. You just can’t hide this stuff from me, I’m your wife, your soulmate, and I want to help you, with everything, ok?”

He nodded and rose above her, pushing her back down onto their bed before he settled above her. “Yes, I’m so sorry, Ae, I-“

“You- I don’t want your apologies, you just need to talk to me more. I’m here for you,” she whispered, pulling his head down and brushing her lips over his. “What’s in that box?”

Even in the darkness of their room, she could still see his cheeks redden slightly as he lifted himself up off her and stood to pick it up, handing it to her. “I was on my way home from work and I went into that baby store, y’know the in one? Well, I, um, I got you something.” He handed it to her and crawled into bed behind her before he tugged her into his chest, “Open it.”

He kissed the junction between her neck and shoulder, resting his chin on her shoulder as she pulled out the littlest, softest pair of booties. Tears welled in her eyes and she was unable to speak.

“Do you like them, Ae?”

She turned and straddled his lap, looping her arms around his neck, “I love them, but,” she slowly kissed him, her lips making him drunk in bliss. “If you ever pull something like that bullshit you pulled today, I’ll kick your ass so hard, the next time you wake up will be when the baby comes, you got that?”

Aelin was grinning against his lips as he laughed, “Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)


End file.
